A Very Mikey Christmas
by Leonardo1885
Summary: Some gifts are a sacrifice - and some sacrifices mean more than all the gifts in the world as Michelangelo is about to find out. Happy Holidays everyone!


**A/N: Hey everyone - I know I haven't updated Healing The Broken yet but as most stories seem to like to hit me while I'm at work this one was no exception. And since it is getting close to Christmas I thought I'd better get it written and posted before Christmas as work is keeping me busy. So I hope everyone is having a very happy holiday season and that everyone is touched with the Christmas spirit. When I heard this song on the radio today it inspired this story. This is my first attempt at a song fic. The lyrics of the song are from The Christmas Shoes by Newsong. Anyone who hasn't heard this song should look it up what a way to capture the Christmas spirit! Happy holidays everyone! Oh and by the way this story is after the 2007 movie. I know most of my stories are focused on the 2003 series but it was necessary to have the 2007 movie as part of the story line for this.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Very Mikey X-Mas<strong>

Michelangelo was practically bouncing out of his shell with excitement. It was here! It was finally here! Christmas Eve – tomorrow was Christmas and he could hardly wait. He fingered the bills in the pocket of his heavy trench coat, the bulky material was easily thick enough to hide his shell, his hands were hidden, although very hot now, in his gloves, and his face barely visible unless you looked closely under the brim of his hat.

He walked down the aisle of the store trying to find a few last minute items he needed for the next day. He knew if he was out too long Leo would get worried and come looking for him – or send someone else to do that and Mikey really didn't want a chaperone. He had been saving up his money for months so he could buy his brothers and Master Splinter the perfect Christmas gifts and hadn't wanted any of them to go sneaking around and finding where he hid them. None of them were ever surprised when they opened his gifts because they had always managed to find where he'd hidden them. Although if Michelangelo thought about it he wouldn't have hidden last year's presents in the spare punching bag. But how was he supposed to have known that Raph would tear the old one open and while it was being fixed they'd drag out the other one? After the first punch, and Raphael's startled yelp, his brothers had discovered where Michelangelo had hidden their gifts.

He'd been wiser this time – going shopping just a few hours before their Christmas Eve party at the lair. He'd be able to wrap his brothers' presents tonight after everyone left.

Shifting the basket he was holding Michelangelo browsed along the next few aisles looking for nothing in particular, wondering what he could get for Raphael. Nothing was really striking his fancy. He'd gotten Leonardo that new book on swords he'd wanted so badly, and he'd found a few high tech gadgets that Donatello would have fun tinkering with, Master Splinter would be getting a few meditation candles, incense, and a few of his favorite treats (something Michelangelo knew Donatello would disapprove of – but you only lived once right?)

But for Raphael - Michelangelo had come up with nothing. He had no idea what to get his hot headed brother. He thumbed the bills in his pocket again, mentally counting the money he'd managed to save. He only got five dollars from every party for himself, Donatello was always quick to take the rest of the money away from him to help pay for "living expenses" as he put them. But still it seemed as if all those parties and all the whacks and beatings he'd gotten from those little kids had paid off. He had enough money for his family gifts as well as the new video game he wanted so badly.

Splinter had already told him not to expect it for Christmas. He'd told him that video games were an idle pastime, melting his brain cells and wasting time which could be used in a much more constructive way.

Michelangelo shuddered. He knew that Splinter's idea of constructive was working out in the dojo, meditating, or perfecting his ninjitsu techniques – like what Leo was always doing. Michelangelo loved his brother but he thought Leo's use of time was rather boring. His brother never did anything fun. Even though Michelangelo knew Leo would love the gift he'd picked out for him he couldn't help but think it too was boring. Leo already had several books on swords, ninjitsu, and other weird things. Like the Art of War. He'd seen Leo reading that not only once but several times. There weren't even any cartoons in it. Michelangelo couldn't understand what Leo enjoyed about that book. Still it made shopping for him easier as well.

Raph on the other hand was harder – all he liked to do was work out, take his frustrations out on the punching bag, and go bust some heads with Casey. He did go out and ride his shell cycle once in a while but as far as Michelangelo knew there wasn't much he could give him for that. Raphael could usually use a new helmet for his shell cycle – he went through one at least every other month. But he knew Leo had already gotten him one for Christmas. Mikey had been with him when his brother had bought it – keeping an eye on the streets and having Leo's back in case there was any trouble.

Mikey's gloved fingers ran along the shelves and odd objects as he made his way down the next few aisles, peering out from underneath the brim of his hat. He really should just pick out something – he had to get back to help set up for the party. He knew Leo would be annoyed if he wasn't there again. He hadn't been there most of the day when they'd held their first Christmas party for their friends and Leo had been not only annoyed but worried as well. Mikey hadn't meant to do either but it had been the best Christmas he'd ever had as far as he was concerned, it was the year he'd found Klunk and saved the L'il Orphan Alien dolls from a bunch of thugs who'd tried to steal them to sell them online and make a bunch of money when the dolls had originally been intended for the orphanage – luckily Mikey had saved the dolls and he, his family, and their friends had delivered the dolls to the orphanage safe and sound. Mikey didn't know how Christmas got better than that.

Mikey walked around the corner of yet another aisle and nearly lost his balance when a kid, no older than 8 nearly bowled him over. The kid stumbled, nearly losing his balance. But Mikey, already having regained his own, grabbed the kid's shoulders instinctively to stop him from toppling over. However, the box the kid had been holding tumbled to the floor and a pair of shoes fell out of the box.

"Gee, I'm… I'm sorry, mister," the kid stumbled, his cheeks pink.

"No harm done," Mikey said gently. He watched the kid pick up the pair of shoes gently, as if they were made of glass, put them back in the box before dashing away again. Michelangelo watched with amusement as the kid disappeared. Looked like he wasn't the only one doing last minute shopping.

After a few more aisles, Mikey found the perfect gift for Raphael. He picked up the small box and put it alongside the other items in his basket before hurrying to the video game section of the store. He crossed his fingers inside his gloves hoping they would still have a few copies.

The video game section was deserted, a few games tossed about carelessly by people who weren't bothered to put them back in there places and the store employees were too busy with the holiday rush that they hadn't had time to clean it up yet.

Michelangelo's bright blue eyes darted along the rows of games. He knew he should be shopping for others and not himself for Christmas… but he wasn't going to get this any other way and he'd been waiting for months! He'd seen advertisements on this game on TV for almost three months now and he was so eager to play it he could almost visualize himself in front of the TV playing it.

His heart dropped a little as he spotted the spot where it should have been. It was empty – the peg didn't have a single game left on it.

Michelangelo's eyes dropped, defeated, guess he'd just have to wait a little longer to…. No! Wait! What was that?

Michelangelo's heart sped up when he spotted the desired game along several others tossed carelessly into a pile on the bottom shelf. He scooped it up as if it were made of glass, running his gloved fingers over the cover. He couldn't believe it! They actually had a copy!

Joyfully he stuck it in his basket along with his other gifts and hurried up towards the front of the store counting again the items in his basket and the money he had in his pocket. He should have just enough to pay for everything. The game was more than he thought but he'd saved up enough money he could afford it.

_It was almost Christmastime _

_There I stood in another line_

_Trying to buy the last gift or two_

_Not really in the Christmas mood_

Most of the lines up at the registers were long… all except one.

Michelangelo darted around the longer more crowded lines and stepped into the shorter. He didn't like being around so many strangers, even in his disguise it wasn't safe. As he stepped into the shortest line he glanced over and saw a woman in the next line smiling sympathetically at him. Michelangelo furrowed his brow and turned back to see the little boy who had bumped into him stepping up to be helped by the cashier. He was shifting his weight uncomfortably from foot to foot, Michelangelo noticed from the way he was wincing that his shoes were probably too small. But the shoes he'd picked up hadn't been boy shoes… they'd been women's shoes.

_Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously_

_Pacing 'round like little boys do_

_And in his hands he held a pair of shoes_

The cashier took the shoes from the boy and snapped her gum between her teeth, obviously bored. She scanned the shoes and put them aside in one of the bags. She looked at the total then at the boy again, her eyes looking him up and down with disdain. She snapped her gum again. "It's 22.81."

_His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe_

_And when it came his time to pay_

_I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

The boy reached into the pocket of his worn out old coat and began to pull out pocketfuls of change, most of them pennies. The cashier sighed in irritation and began to count the pennies.

"Can you hurry please?" The boy asked as he pulled out another handful of change and set it down with the rest.

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes _

_For my mama please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time_

_You seen she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight_

Mikey saw the cashier roll her eyes as if the boy's request was a bother for her but she began to count the pennies up. Mikey glanced at his shell cell to check the time. He knew if he wasn't home soon Leo would call to check up on him and ask him where he was. He shifted his weight from foot to foot impatiently while the cashier counted the pennies, dimes, nickels, and quarters. It seemed to be taking her forever, Mikey wondered if it wouldn't be faster just to go to one of the other longer lines.

He thought better of it. Some of the other lines had several people with carts loaded with things. He'd be better off where he was. He started to entertain himself by thinking about the new game he was buying and how fast he thought it would take him to top the high score in the game. He grinned – if he could pull it off in a week he'd probably break the game record, but not his own.

The cashier broke through his thoughts suddenly, her voice irritated and cold. "You don't have enough. You're ten dollars short."

_He counted pennies for what seemed like years_

_Then the cashier said "Son, there's not enough here." _

_He searched his pockets frantically. _

The boy's eyes filled with tears as his hands dived into the worn out old pockets in his coat again but came up empty.

The cashier cocked an eyebrow at him expectantly. But the tears merely splashed out of his eyes as he looked longingly at the bag with the precious shoes inside them. "Please, I really need those shoes."

The cashier shook her long strawberry hair out of her face and gave the boy a piercing stare. "We're having an after Christmas sale in a week they'll be cheaper then."

The boy shook his head. "It might be too late by then."

"There's nothing I can do," The cashier said carelessly.

Sadly the boy gathered up his handfuls of change and put them back into his ragged pockets, sniffing loudly and a few more tears dripped down his cheeks.

Michelangelo bit his lip. The cashier didn't need to be so cold to him.

_Then he turned and he looked at me_

_He said mama made Christmas good at our house_

_Though most years she did without_

_Tell me, sir, what am I going to do?_

_Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes_

The small boy began to walk to the exit, leaving the precious shoes behind him. Mikey remembered how carefully he'd picked them up, as if they been made of glass – or spun out of gold. "Wait!"

The kid turned, his watery blue eyes watching Mikey with such an intense sadness Mikey felt something inside of him crack. It was Christmas after all. He turned to the cashier.

"I'll pay the difference for the shoes." Mikey reached into his pocket for his wad of bills and pulled out a ten. He wouldn't have enough for his game now, but this seemed more important.

The little boy's eyes lit up with delight and he hurried back over to the check out once again pulling out every cent he carried in those pockets. Mikey put his ten dollar bill on top and nodded to the cashier. She shook her head, muttered something under her breath but pushed the right button and the till opened. She began to put the change inside it.

_So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out_

_I'll never forget the look on his face when he said_

_Mama's gonna look so great_

The cashier put the last penny into the till and put the receipt into the bag handing it to the little boy. He grinned, his face lighting up underneath all the dirt caked on it.

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes_

_For my mama please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, Sir, daddy says there's not much time_

_You see she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight_

"Thanks, mister!" The boy turned towards Michelangelo, his smile bright, his eyes dancing with delight as he clutched the bag in his hands. "Mama's gonna love these shoes! It'll make this Christmas the best one ever!"

Michelangelo smiled, no longer disappointed about his game. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" The boy turned and dashed out of the store, on much lighter feet then he'd been on while he'd been waiting for the cashier to help him – it was almost as if he didn't notice his own ratty appearance or his own too tight shoes anymore.

Michelangelo watched him go and then took his game out of the basket and handed it to the cashier. "Will you put this back please?"

The cashier carelessly tossed the game into a basket behind her then began to ring up his items.

_I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love_

_As he thanked me and ran out_

_I knew that God has sent that little boy_

_To remind me just what Christmas is all about_

Michelangelo paid for his purchases when the cashier told him his total. She snapped her gum again as he gathered up his bags and headed for the exit.

"Sir!"

Michelangelo paused. It was the woman from the next line. His eye ridges rose in surprise and he automatically brought the brim of his hat down further to hide his face.

"I just… I wanted to say I think that was a decent thing you did for Brian just now. I've known him and his mama for a long time – this is going to be her last Christmas. And thanks to you Brian can give his mama the gift he's been saving up all year for."

Michelangelo felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. The way the boy's face had lit up with delight, how thrilled he had been to be able to give his mom those shoes. Michelangelo bowed his head. "He seems like a good kid – it was the least I could do."

"But most people wouldn't," The petite lady said quietly. "So thank you – it means the world to him. I'd have bought them myself if I wasn't struggling for money as it is. But that meant the world to him – you've certainly made his year and he'll never forget you for that."

Then without another word the woman wiped at her eyes, and pushed her cart out of the store. Michelangelo did the same, more slowly though.

He shivered as the frosty air nipped at him through his coat and unprotected face. He pulled the collar of the coat tighter around his neck and hurried for the closest alley. If he hurried he could get back to the lair before someone came looking for him.

As he turned into the alley his heart froze. A dark figure was leaning against the far wall, hidden in the shadows. But Mikey could feel his presence there.

"'Bout time – fearless was gettin' worried 'bout ya," The voice drawled lazily.

"Hey, Raph," Mikey said quietly shifting the bags in his hands.

"Ya shouldn't be out with all dem people 'round, Mikey, it's dangerous," Raphael stepped out of the shadows. Like Michelangelo he too wore a trench coat, wide brimmed hat, thick gloves, and large boots.

"No one saw me," Michelangelo said quietly.

"Ya sure?" Raphael looked up at him cocking an eye ridge seriously.

Michelangelo nodded. "I'm sure, Raph."

"Come on den, let's get home before our luck runs out and someone spots us," Raphael said gesturing to the manhole.

Michelangelo gratefully slid into the safety of the sewers, Raphael following and pulling the manhole cover into place over them.

Michelangelo waited for his brother at the bottom, shifting both bags to one hand and hoping Raphael hadn't seen what was in them.

Raphael landed silently beside him and the two brothers started off for home in companionable silence. It wasn't for another ten minutes before Raphael finally broke the silence between them.

"Dat was a decent ting ya did back there, Mikey," Raphael said so quietly Michelangelo almost didn't catch it.

"What?" Michelangelo turned to his brother, startled.

"I was watchin' from da front door – Leo sent me ta find ya. I saw what ya did for dat kid."

Michelangelo pulled off his gloves and hat. He didn't need them anymore and they were starting to really irritate him. "He looked like he really needed them."

"Why'd ya do it?" Raphael asked.

Michelangelo shrugged. "He just looked so heartbroken – no one should be sad on Christmas, Raph."

"It cost ya yer game," Raphael said seriously.

Michelangelo's head snapped up and he blushed at being caught trying to buy something for himself. But to his surprise Raphael's eyes weren't accusing they were soft, gentle, understanding.

"It's just a game, Raph," Michelangelo said quietly.

"One ya've been waitin' for ferver," Raphael said dryly. He'd lost track of how many times Michelangelo had excitedly sprouted off news about this new game.

Michelangelo shrugged again. "It wasn't as important. It was the kid's last Christmas with his mom – he really wanted to buy her those shoes to make it special."

Raphael nodded, and sniffed loudly. Michelangelo looked at him in surprise but Raphael wasn't looking at him. They walked in silence until they reached the lair. Then Michelangelo started off for his room to hide his gifts for his family while Raphael went off to find the others.

Michelangelo slipped the bags under his bed. They'd be safe there until tonight. A soft knock at the door had his head snapping up. Surprised he walked over to open it, usually his brothers would knock and let themselves in before he had the chance to answer. He couldn't understand why they were being so formal now.

Leonardo, Donatello, Splinter, and Raphael were all waiting outside his door, each of their faces had different expressions on them, but one common denominator was in all their eyes. Pride. They were proud of him.

"Mikey, Raph told us what you did," Leo was the one who broke the awkward staring match.

"What you did tonight was very selfless, my son," Splinter said gravely. "You gave up something you desired to help out someone in greater need."

Michelangelo felt the blood rising in his cheeks. "It really wasn't that much, Sensei."

"To you probably not – but to him it meant the world. You gave him the gift of being able to make this last Christmas with his mother a special one."

Michelangelo ducked his head.

"Mikey, the others and I talked it over and we decided that we should give ya yer gift from Leo and me early." Raphael finally said.

Michelangelo's head snapped up. "Huh?"

Leonardo pulled a small package out from behind his back. "Merry Christmas, Mikey."

Michelangelo held the gift in his trembling hands.

"Well go on, chuckle head, open it." Raphael said with a laugh.

Carefully Michelangelo tore the paper open to reveal the game he'd been so desperate to buy but had given up to help Brian. His eyes widened and he looked up at his family in surprise.

"But Master Splinter said… "

"I merely wanted you to be surprised, my son," Splinter said with a gentle smile.

Michelangelo's eyes sparkled with delight. "Can I play it now? I want to see how long it takes me to beat the high score I found online yesterday!"

The others chuckled.

"Not until later, my son," Splinter chided gently. "We have guests arriving soon and still have a lot of work to do."

"Yes, Master Splinter," Michelangelo said with a bright smile he turned to Leo and Raph and beamed. "Thank you – you guys are the best."

"Just don't forget we still expect to see you for training and mealtimes, Mikey," Leo said with a smirk.

"Merry Christmas, chuckle head," Raphael's voice held no sarcasm.

Michelangelo's smile stretched so wide his mouth hurt.

"Come, my sons, there is still much to do," Splinter turned and headed down for the main living area again. Everyone except Mikey followed.

Michelangelo went back into his room and lovingly set his new game on his bed. It no longer seemed all that important but he loved it anyway. He smiled as he thought about the look on Brian's face once again then turned and hurried down to help his family get ready for their guests.

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes_

_For my mama please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry, Sir, daddy says there's not much time_

_You see she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight. _


End file.
